¿Por qué estás celoso?
by Alae de Shia
Summary: Cuando Harry se entera de que Hermione se va a casar no se lo toma demasiado bien. Esta es la historia de un amor imposible... ¿o no? Mal título, peor summary... Hoy no es mi día, no me lo tengáis en cuenta... Entrad y opinad, please!
1. Chapter 1

_Hola!!! Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo con un fic, cortito, de tres capítulos; ya lo tengo todo escrito menos unos pequeños detalles que me quedan por pulir asi que no tardare mucho en publicar el fic entero. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado!!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Harry Potter cogió el vaso que le acababa de servir el camarero, y llevándoselo a los labios cerró los ojos y dejó que todo su contenido se deslizara por su garganta de un solo trago, dándole la sensación de que ésta se abrasaba al paso del líquido; no en vano se trataba de whisky de fuego. Una vez se bebió todo el líquido ámbar dejó el vaso sobre la barra con un suspiro de satisfacción, y abriendo los ojos levantó el brazo para llamar al camarero; cuando éste se acercó para atenderle Harry se dio cuenta de que apenas podía enfocar la vista en él. Haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias por parte del tabernero que le aconsejaba que dejase de beber, pidió su… ¿cuarto vaso de whisky? ¿O era el quinto? Poco le importaba no llevar la cuenta de lo que había bebido o no poder levantarse del taburete en el que estaba sentado. De hecho, lo que él quería era olvidarse de lo que le rodeaba, beber hasta caer redondo al suelo y no recordar nada al día siguiente… Sí, Harry sólo quería olvidar.

Mientras esperaba a que el camarero trajera su pedido, se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor para distraerse: se encontraba en un acogedor bar mágico que habían abierto en el Callejón Diagon tras la guerra contra Voldemort, por lo que no tendría más de cinco años. No era muy grande, pero había el sitio suficiente como para que una pista de baile ocupara todo el centro del bar; en ese momento se encontraban bailando en ella varias parejas que no conocía. También bailaban, para su sorpresa, Ron y Luna con un estilo de baile un tanto extraño que provocaba risas entre los clientes del bar y miradas de terror entre aquellos que se encontraban cerca del radio de acción de Ron, que se había animado bastante y bailaba con energía y poco ritmo el estribillo de la canción junto a Luna, ésta última con mucho más estilo. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al verlos a ambos juntos, y se alegró una vez más de que Ron se atreviera a declararle sus sentimientos a Luna; ya llevaban más de dos años saliendo y Harry estaba esperando que le anunciaran que se casaban en cualquier momento. Sin embargo pronto su sonrisa se borró al ver a otra pareja de bailarines, mucho más discreta que sus dos amigos, que bailaba en una esquina de la pista ajena al bullicio que había a su alrededor: su mejor amiga, Hermione, y el prometido de ésta, Jeff.

Se le revolvió el estómago al recordar una vez más por qué se encontraba en ese bar y a qué había ido allí: Hermione se iba a casar, y ella y su futuro marido Jeff habían decidido invitarlos a él, a Ron y a Luna a una cena para contárselo. Aunque Harry había intentado evitar ir a la celebración, excusándose por todos los medios para no ir a la cena, no pudo resistirse a las súplicas de Hermione, y al final había tenido que ir; debía haberse resistido porque había sido la situación más penosa que había tenido que sufrir en mucho tiempo: se presentó a la cena sin pareja mientras sus amigos iban junto a sus futuros maridos y mujeres, y tuvo que soportar las muestras de cariño que se dirigían unos a otros mientras él sólo miraba y suplicaba que se lo tragara la tierra; había resultado muy embarazoso. Por si esto fuera poco, durante los postres Jeff y Hermione anunciaron que se iban a casar en pocos meses; al oírlo Harry se atragantó con su bebida y escupió un poco de ésta sobre el mantel pero sentir las miradas de desagrado de todos los comensales del restaurante no fue peor que tener que sonreír ante la noticia de que Hermione, la mujer de la que llevaba tanto tiempo enamorado, por la que daría la vida con gusto, la mujer de su vida, se iba a casar con Jeff, un muggle que había sido vecino de ésta durante toda su infancia. Harry no demostró lo que sentía en esos instantes y felicitó con efusividad a la pareja como si de verdad se alegrara por la noticia, aunque realmente deseara morirse allí mismo. Sin embargo, todo había sido por su culpa.

Porque sí, Harry amaba a Hermione Granger, siempre lo había hecho. Sin embargo no se había dado cuenta de esto hasta la batalla final contra Voldemort, cuando la vio tendida sobre el césped con un profundo corte en el vientre del que manaba gran cantidad de sangre como consecuencia de una maldición. Al arrodillarse junto a ella había intentado curarla sin conseguirlo mientras veía cómo la vida de su mejor amiga se escapaba segundo a segundo entre sus dedos; en ese momento sólo pudo tomarla entre sus brazos, paralizado, y pedirle que resistiera mientras sentía cómo su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos ante la sola idea de perderla; por suerte la profesora McGonagall y Hagrid llegaron pronto y la llevaron a San Mungo a tiempo para salvarle la vida, aunque tuvo que pasar muchos días internada en el hospital. En ese momento creyó que su reacción se debía a la profunda amistad que los unía, pero poco tiempo después se dio cuenta de que no sólo no era por eso sino que se había enamorado de su amiga; es más, llevaba toda su vida enamorado de ella. Por fin había abierto los ojos.

Una vez Hermione se restableció de sus heridas intentó decírselo, declararle lo que sentía, pero para Harry nunca había fácil expresar lo que sentía su corazón, y menos cuando se trataba de sentimientos tan profundos e intensos como los que ahora lo unían a su amiga, así que adoptó la postura más cómoda ante esa situación: dejar pasar el tiempo. Fue un grave error del que se arrepentiría toda su vida, ya que poco tiempo después de curarse la relación entre Hermione y Jeff se hizo más estrecha, y comenzaron a salir. A partir de entonces todo se había torcido para Harry: decidió mantenerse al margen y estar junto a ella el menor tiempo posible, y en vez de afrontar la situación y decirle lo que de verdad sentía, se alejó de ella, dejándole el camino libre a Jeff; así pues, no debía extrañarle que al final éste hubiera conquistado el corazón de su amiga.

Y allí estaba bebiendo, solo, y maldiciendo mentalmente al cerdo que en ese momento tomaba por la cintura para acercarla hacia sí a Hermione, SU Hermione, mientras bailaban al compás de la canción que acababa de comenzar; se giró para no ver la cara de felicidad de ambos. No era que no se alegrara de que estuvieran tan contentos, al fin y al cabo Hermione se merecía ser feliz, pero Harry quería que ella fuera feliz junto a él, no estando con otro hombre. Quizá fuera un egoísta, pero era lo que sentía y no podía evitar querer matar a ese tipo; aunque bien mirado él se merecía eso: debía haber aprovechado su oportunidad, no ser un cobarde y esconderse para no afrontar lo que sentía; ya era tarde.

Tomó el vaso de whisky de fuego que le había traído el camarero y se lo bebió de una vez, sintiendo de nuevo cómo le quemaba la garganta. En ese momento se le acercaron Ron y Luna, sacándolo de sus oscuros pensamientos.

"¿Qué tal, amigo?" preguntó Ron, sonriendo.

"Bien" respondió Harry con voz ronca mientras pedía otro vaso de whisky. El camarero se lo sirvió a regañadientes mientras sacudía la cabeza.

"Pues no lo parece…" dijo Ron con tan poco tacto como siempre. "Bueno, de todas formas veníamos a despedirnos" añadió recogiendo los abrigos.

"¿Os vais?" preguntó Harry bebiéndose el vaso que le acababa de servir el camarero.

"¿No crees que ya es suficiente? Llevas bebiendo sin parar toda la noche, Harry…" comentó Luna muy oportunamente, aunque le dirigió una mirada de comprensión.

Harry aunque llevaba varias copas de más captó el significado de esa mirada: Luna era más inteligente de lo que aparentaba, y no era difícil adivinar que la causa de que él estuviera bebiendo tanto y tan descontroladamente era que su amor no era correspondido.

"Déjalo que disfrute Luna, ¡al fin y al cabo mañana no tiene que trabajar!" dijo Ron riendo; definitivamente no se enteraba de nada. "Nos vamos. A diferencia de ti, nosotros trabajamos" añadió, guiñándole un ojo a Luna; ésta respondió con una sonrisa.

"Y yo que me lo creo… Vosotros vais a "trabajar" otra cosa" se le escapó a Harry; por suerte lo había dicho en voz suficientemente baja como para que no le oyeran.

"Hasta mañana, amigo" contestó Ron dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a Harry como despedida.

"Adiós Harry" se despidió Luna con un fuerte abrazo. "No te preocupes, se acabará dando cuenta de que se ha equivocado en su decisión. Sólo dale tiempo" le dijo en un susurro para que sólo Harry lo oyera. Se separaron y éste se le quedó mirando fijamente, sorprendido, pero no le pudo preguntar qué quería decir con eso porque para cuando pudo reaccionar, sus amigos salían por la puerta, abrazados.

Intentó interpretar lo que le acababa de decir Luna, saber a qué se podía referir, pero los litros de alcohol que había bebido y que ahora recorrían sus venas unido a que en ese momento Jeff y Hermione se besaban con ardor hizo que su mente dejara de trabajar correctamente y que se abandonara gustosamente a lo que en ese momento sus instintos le exigían hacer: pegarle un puñetazo a ese tío que se había apoderado de lo que era… ¿suyo? Sin saber ni siquiera cómo había conseguido levantarse de su asiento llegó hasta donde se encontraba la pareja besándose, provocando que se separaran bruscamente.

"¿Qué quieres tío?" preguntó molesto por la interrupción Jeff. No le dio tiempo a hacer nada más, ya que Harry le respondió con un puñetazo directo a la mandíbula que le dio de lleno, provocando que retrocediera varios pasos por el impacto. Jeff soltó un quejido mientras se llevaba una mano al lugar en el que había recibido el golpe y escupía gran cantidad de sangre; el moreno atacó de nuevo con un grito de rabia, esta vez con un derechazo directo al estómago que Jeff apenas pudo detener.

Hermione intentó separarlos, interponerse entre esos hombres que habían empezado a pelearse porque su mejor amigo, sin mediar palabra, había decidido golpear a su prometido; sin embargo no le hicieron caso, y Harry, sin miramientos, la apartó para que no se entrometiera. La chica cayó al suelo por el empujón, pero no se levantó; se quedó sentada, sin moverse, mirando la pelea como si no pudiera dar crédito a lo que veía mientras gruesas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Jeff y Harry seguían enzarzados en la pelea, y ambos sangraban de las heridas provocadas por el otro: el ojiverde tenía la nariz rota mientras que su contrincante no dejaba de sangrar abundantemente de la boca y de un profundo corte en la mejilla. Por fin varias personas de entre los clientes del bar, abandonando la posición de espectadores, los separaron intentando evitar que siguieran partiéndose la cara; Hermione entonces se levantó y se acercó hacia Jeff para comprobar su estado y curarle las heridas. Harry la vio desde la silla en la que lo habían sentado y la rabia lo ahogó de nuevo pero estaba demasiado cansado y el mundo le daba demasiadas vueltas como para levantarse, así que no se movió durante un rato.

No debía haber reaccionado así, lo sabía por mucho que hubiera bebido, era egoísta por su parte pagar su frustración de esa manera; sin embargo no se arrepentía de haber golpeado a Jeff. Se curó la nariz con un hechizo y esperó a tranquilizarse para coger su abrigo y marcharse de allí; todo ese asunto de la boda lo estaba trastornando. Él nunca perdía los nervios de esa manera, no desde que vivía solo en un piso y no tenía que soportar a sus tíos y su primo cada día; decidió que antes de marcharse debía disculparse, entre otras cosas porque Hermione no dejaba de lanzarle miradas de reproche desde el lugar en el que se encontraba curando a Jeff.

Se levantó con dificultad y se acercó tambaleante hacia donde se encontraba la pareja a pesar de que varias personas intentaron evitar que se moviera. Una vez llegó hasta ellos después de apartar a los que querían retenerlo se enfrentó a las miradas de enfado de Hermione y de desconcierto de Jeff; inspiró profundamente, pero no llegó a hablar.

"¿¡Pero quién te crees que eres?!" preguntó con rabia Hermione, deteniendo a Harry antes de que pudiera decir nada. Tenía los ojos húmedos y lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas; se las quitó con un gesto rápido.

"Yo… No sé qué me ha pasado. Lo siento Jeff, de verdad no quería hacerlo" respondió Harry, aunque sin una pizca de arrepentimiento en la voz. Realmente poco le importaba lo que le pasara a éste, por él como si se quedaba ahí tirado, sólo quería cumplir para marcharse lo antes posible de allí; sin embargo Hermione no parecía querer que todo se solucionara tan rápido.

"¿Y ya está? ¿Crees que puedes pelearte con Jeff, partirle la cara y marcharte tan tranquilo después? Ni siquiera me creo que lo sientas de verdad... Eres un mentiroso"

"¿¡Y qué quieres que haga!?" atacó Harry, perdiendo la poca paciencia que conservaba; quizá no fuera el momento ni el lugar más apropiado para desahogarse pero entonces no estaba en condiciones de replantearse nada: había explotado de rabia por segunda vez aquella noche. "¿Quieres que le dé un abrazo de reconciliación para restablecer nuestra amistad? ¿O prefieres que le dé un besito para que se le cure la herida?"

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, dolida por las palabras y el tono que había utilizado Harry. "No puedo creer que estés diciendo tantas tonterías, tú nunca has sido así. No eres el Harry Potter que yo conocía"

"Ah, ¿no? Quizá nunca has conocido al verdadero Harry Potter; es más, quizá hayas malgastado tu tiempo creyendo en una persona en la que no deberías haber confiado"

"Quizá, pero no me arrepiento de haber estado junto al Harry Potter que yo conocía cuando lo ha necesitado. No me arrepiento de haberle ayudado ni de haber combatido junto a él" contraatacó Hermione, desarmando a Harry por completo. Las lágrimas volvían a surcar la cara de la chica sin que hiciera nada por evitarlo; las palabras de Harry le dolían muchísimo pero a pesar de ello intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón.

"Pues no deberías sentirte orgullosa de haber luchado a mi lado; al fin y al cabo yo nunca te pedí que lo hicieras" Ciertamente Harry no pensaba lo que estaba diciendo; se sentía frustrado y desgraciado porque su amor no era correspondido, un completo inútil, pero sobre todo sentía que era un cobarde por no haberle declarado a su amiga a tiempo lo que sentía por ella. La única forma que encontró de descargar todo ese dolor fue la de gritar lo primero que se le pasaba por la cabeza como una forma de alejarse de su amiga e intentar olvidarla. Quizá por eso no se quejó cuando la mano de Hermione salió disparada hacia su cara y se la cruzó de un guantazo que hizo que su cabeza se volviera por la fuerza del golpe.

"Estás borracho, no sabes ni dónde estás. Ni siquiera tienes idea de lo que dices ni de lo que estás haciendo" dijo Hermione sin poder aguantar el llanto pero manteniéndose erguida y segura de sí misma, mientras mentalmente intentaba encontrar una respuesta al extraño comportamiento de su amigo.

"En eso te equivocas Hermione, jamás he sido más sincero en toda mi vida"

"Entonces no sé qué has estado haciendo aquí todo este tiempo. Márchate lejos y no vuelvas. No quiero volver a verte nunca más" sentenció la castaña, dándole la espalda.

"Eso pienso hacer. Tranquila, no volverás a verme jamás" y dicho esto Harry tomó su abrigo y se marchó del bar. Seguramente se arrepentiría de lo que estaba haciendo pero en ese instante sólo quería alejarse de allí, de ese bar, de esa ciudad, de esa mujer que por mucho daño que le estuviera haciendo no podía dejar de amar.

Después de horas vagando tambaleante por las calles de Londres Harry llegó a su casa helado de frío, con la ropa manchada de sangre y agotado tanto física como mentalmente. Sin ni siquiera quitarse la ropa se tumbó sobre la cama y cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando borrar de su mente las palabras de Hermione, que todavía resonaban dentro de su cerebro. Le habían dolido más de lo que habría esperado pero se merecía que alguien por fin le abriera los ojos y le dijera a la cara que se estaba comportando como un verdadero estúpido.

Y había tomado una decisión: se marcharía de Londres, al menos durante unos meses; necesitaba aclarar sus ideas, olvidar su amor imposible, sanar sus heridas y poner un poco de orden en su vida; se durmió a los pocos segundos, intentando olvidar su pelea con Jeff y la posterior discusión con Hermione. Cuando despertara ya tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para martirizarse por lo sucedido.


	2. Chapter 2

_No sé si hay alguien leyendo esta historia, pero bueno, aun así voy a seguir publicando los capítulos que faltan._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Después de aquella noche en la que discutió con Hermione Harry se fue de Londres sin decir nada a nadie.

Ya llevaba más de un año viviendo en Sidney. Durante ese tiempo no había tenido noticias de sus amigos ni había intentado contactar con ellos ni para disculparse ni para interesarse por cómo se encontraban, ni siquiera para darles su nueva dirección; necesitaba olvidar. Vivía ahora en un pequeño piso en el centro de la ciudad australiana y seguía con su entrenamiento para auror; en ese aspecto su vida no había cambiado demasiado.

Para su desgracia, en el aspecto sentimental su vida tampoco había cambiado nada: seguía sin poder dejar de pensar en Hermione, en lo mucho que la amaba… y en lo que la deseaba. Esa sensación cada día se hacía más y más fuerte, pero lo único que podía hacer era satisfacer su deseo con el gran número de mujeres sin nombre, sin rostro, con las que había compartido su lecho durante aquellos meses. Con ninguna mantenía el contacto después de pasar la noche juntos: para Harry sólo podía existir Hermione. Por supuesto era una fuente continua de dolor para él ya que ella estaba comprometida con otro hombre con el que, si sus cálculos eran correctos, se iba a casar en apenas una semana; pensar en que ese hombre pudiera estar besando, abrazando, o peor aún, haciéndole el amor a _su_ Hermione provocaba en Harry sentimientos de rabia y odio contra Jeff pero sobre todo contra sí mismo.

Sí, había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquella noche en la que discutió con ella pero en vez de un año parecía que habían transcurrido siglos; siglos desde que la había visto por última vez, siglos desde que le había dicho que no quería volver a verlo… Mil veces había intentado olvidarla, incluso odiarla por lo que le dijo en aquel bar, pero era inútil... A pesar de que las últimas palabras que la castaña le había dirigido le dolieron muchísimo nada había cambiado, seguía amándola, seguía echándola de menos… ¿Entonces por qué seguir tan lejos de ella? ¿Por qué no decirle lo que sentía y acabar con esa desazón que le corroía las entrañas? Por lo de siempre: por pura cobardía. Además no dejaba de repetirse que ella no quería verlo más, que debía mantenerse alejado aunque en el fondo siempre había sabido que por muy lejos que estuviera de ella sus recuerdos la traerían junto a él y le impedirían olvidarla; debía dejarla seguir con su vida. Si ella era feliz junto a Jeff, ¿quién era él para entrometerse?

Así pues aquel día, uno como otro cualquiera de finales de marzo, lo último que se esperaba era encontrarse a Hermione, la mujer de su vida, a la que amaba más que nada en el mundo, sentada en las escaleras de entrada a su casa. En un principio creyó que la imaginación le había jugado una mala pasada, tal fue su sorpresa, a pesar de que Harry sabía con seguridad que ni en un millón de años podría olvidar ninguno de los detalles de la mujer que había aprendido a amar desde la distancia. Así pues se dedicó a observarla con atención durante unos minutos. Pronto sus dudas se despejaron ya que seguía exactamente igual que hacía un año: el mismo pelo alborotado, los mismos ojos que observaban todo con atención, el mismo gesto de morderse el labio continuamente… Sí, no podía ser otra: era Hermione Granger. Esto le llevó a preguntarse sobre el motivo por el que se encontraba allí, cuando sabía que ni ella ni Ron ni ninguno de sus amigos tenían su dirección… Quizá había ocurrido algo grave y alguien les había dicho a sus amigos dónde se encontraba.

Decidió que no podía seguir allí escondido sin parar de hacerse preguntas, así que reanudó la marcha que había interrumpido durante unos minutos y se dirigió con paso firme hacia su vivienda con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho. Ya era hora de dejar de comportarse como un niño: afrontaría lo que se avecinara, no iba a esconderse más, ya no.

Cuando se encontraba a unos diez metros de distancia de la castaña ésta levantó la vista y lo vio; a pesar del daño que se habían hecho la última vez que hablaron, ella le dirigió una tímida sonrisa a la que él respondió de la misma forma. El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco cuando Hermione se levantó y acercándose a él lentamente le dio un fuerte abrazo que lo dejó casi sin respiración; se dio cuenta entonces de que la había echado muchísimo de menos, más de lo que creía, y lo extraño era que no se hubiera vuelto loco.

"Harry… Te he echado de menos" dijo Hermione junto a su oído mientras él la abrazaba con fuerza al tiempo que enterraba su rostro en ese cabello alborotado que tanto amaba, aspirando su aroma.

"Y yo a ti" respondió Harry cuando se separaron. "Me alegro mucho de verte, de verdad. ¿Qué tal estás?

"Estoy bien, gracias"

"¿Y Ron, Luna…, qué tal están?"

"Muy bien, están todos bien. Luna y Ron van a casarse el año que viene…"

"Vaya, ¡ya era hora! La verdad es que hacen muy buena pareja" comentó el ojiverde con sinceridad; de verdad se alegraba mucho por sus amigos. Durante unos segundos ninguno de los dos habló, realmente no sabían qué decir ni qué hacer; a pesar de la confianza que siempre habían tenido el uno con el otro ahora no sabían cómo actuar. Su última conversación no había acabado muy bien…

"¿Te parece si subimos a mi casa a tomar un café? Así podremos hablar con tranquilidad" propuso Harry después de un rato. Hermione se mostró de acuerdo por lo que ambos subieron las escaleras del edificio en silencio hasta llegar al 2º piso.

"Pasa a la sala de estar" dijo el moreno una vez dentro de la vivienda mientras ayudaba a Hermione a quitarse el abrigo. Inmediatamente después Harry se dirigió a la cocina y en pocos minutos volvió con una bandeja en la que llevaba dos tazas de café. A continuación sirvió una de ellas a Hermione y sentándose frente a ella, tomó la otra.

La castaña hizo entones la pregunta que tanto tiempo llevaba deseando hacerle. "¿Por qué te fuiste así, Harry?"

"¿Irme cómo?"

"Sin decir nada a nadie, de repente, tan lejos... No te imaginas la de tiempo que hemos estado buscándote, ni siquiera dejaste una mísera nota o tu dirección. Estuve a punto de volverme loca cuando creí que no te encontraría"

El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco cuando oyó esto último, pero consideró que no debía darle demasiada importancia; al fin y al cabo Hermione siempre lo había tratado con cariño. No era de extrañar que se preocupara tanto por él.

"Lo siento de verdad, no quería marcharme así pero después de nuestra discusión no me sentía capaz de seguir en Londres… Estaba nervioso, no era muy consciente de mis actos e hice lo primero se me ocurrió…" dijo vagamente, sin querer entrar en detalles, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano debía decirle a Hermione que la verdadera razón de su marcha era la de no poder aguantar más a su lado sabiendo que ella estaba con otro hombre. "¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y cómo me has encontrado?"

"Cuando nos enteramos de que te habías marchado y no sabíamos dónde estabas, movilizamos a varios Departamentos del Ministerio para empezar a buscarte…"

"Vaya, no sabía que fuera tan importante…" interrumpió Harry con sorna. La castaña le dio un golpe en el brazo como respuesta.

"No tiene gracia Harry. Pensábamos que te había pasado algo grave… ¿Y si habías muerto, o te habían secuestrado? Lo pasé muy mal, ¿sabes?" añadió frunciendo el ceño. "Cuando por fin tu jefe nos dijo hace dos semanas dónde estabas había pasado un año desde que te fuiste"

Harry suspiró. "Sabía que mi jefe se acabaría yendo de la lengua…"

"¿Eso es lo único que te importa?" dijo Hermione, exasperada. "Nos tienes a mí, a Luna, a Ron y todos los Weasley, a prácticamente toda la comunidad mágica buscándote y ¿sólo te preocupa que tu jefe nos dijo dónde estabas?"

"Está bien, está bien… Lo siento" intentó calmarla Harry. No quería que la conversación acabara como la última vez. "Y siento mucho también cómo te traté la última vez que hablamos, en aquel bar, después de pegarme con Jeff. Lo que te dije no era cierto… Sabes que te aprecio mucho y que jamás te diría algo así si estuviera en mis cabales"

Hermione lo miró, perpleja. Lo último que se esperaba era que Harry se disculpara por eso. Había pasado más de un año, sí, pero ninguno de los dos lo había olvidado; ella misma no había dejado de pensar en lo sucedido, y de recordar todos los días las duras palabras que Harry le dirigió entonces. Sin embargo ella ya le había perdonado, incluso antes de que él se disculpara.

"Acepto tus disculpas… pero no vuelvas a hacerlo" dijo la castaña con voz suave, más tranquila. Harry le sonrió, contento por cerrar por fin ese capítulo de la historia que tanto le dolía recordar.

"Y bien…" continuó el moreno. "¿Para qué has venido?"

"¿Te parece poco el volverme loca para encontrarte, después venir a verte, interesarme por ti y contarte algunas novedades, como lo de la boda de Luna y Ron?" bromeó Hermione, haciéndose la indignada.

Harry rió. "Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no te tomarías tantas molestias por mí si no tuvieras algo importante que decirme…". Hermione soltó una fuerte carcajada.

"Tienes razón, si no fuera a decirte algo importante no me molestaría en venir hasta aquí…" Por fin parecía que la confianza que siempre habían tenido el uno en el otro volvía; bromeaban, se reían… como siempre había sido. Sorprendentemente parecía como si no hubiera pasado un año, como si se hubieran visto el día anterior; Harry sentía como si todo el sufrimiento que había aguantado durante esos largos meses se hubiera esfumado. Parecía mentira cómo podía cambiar su estado de ánimo en apenas unas horas, con la sola presencia de Hermione.

Sin embargo su alegría duraría poco porque la castaña le dijo entonces lo que, desde que ella había llegado, había esperado oír pero que no estaba preparado para escuchar.

"Harry, Jeff y yo nos casamos dentro de una semana…" la sonrisa de Harry se borró; Hermione observó este cambio en su expresión pero no dijo nada al respecto. "… y por supuesto estás invitado…" continuó.

Harry tragó saliva ante lo que se le venía encima.

"… y habíamos pensado que quizá tú podrías ser el padrino. Eres mi mejor amigo, y bueno…".

"No puedo hacerlo" sentenció Harry interrumpiéndola; ya había oído bastante. No tenía bastante con saber que ella iba a casarse con otro hombre en apenas una semana que encima tenía que ir a la ceremonia y presenciar el enlace desde una posición tan cercana a la pareja. No, se negaba rotundamente a pasar por eso.

"Por favor Harry, eres mi mejor amigo; no puede ser otra persona…" dijo Hermione mirándolo fijamente.

"He dicho que no puedo hacerlo. Pídeselo a otra persona" repitió el moreno con voz cansada, poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda. "No me lo vuelvas a repetir, por favor"

"Pero, ¿por qué no quieres hacerlo?"

Harry suspiró profundamente, intentando tranquilizarse para ralentizar los latidos de su desbocado corazón; si no se calmaba acabaría dándole una taquicardia. Sí, había llegado el momento de afrontar sus sentimientos; había llegado el momento de dar el paso que durante tantos años había deseado dar y no había podido por pura cobardía.

"Porque te amo…" dijo Harry todavía de espaldas a la castaña para no ver su expresión. Cerró los puños con fuerza hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, intentando controlar los nervios que provocaban que tuviera unas enormes ganas de salir corriendo de allí sin mirar atrás.

"No, eso no puede ser verdad. Te estás confundiendo…" balbuceó Hermione, en estado de shock. No daba crédito a lo que Harry le decía, debía de estar equivocado. O quizá ella no había oído bien.

"¡Qué más quisiera yo que estar confundido!" contestó Harry con amargura. "Pero después de tantos años estoy más que seguro de que estoy enamorado de ti y de que no puedo amar a ninguna otra mujer que no seas tú"

"¿Años? ¿Desde cuándo… desde cuando sientes eso por mí?"

"Desde siempre, pero abrí los ojos el día de la batalla final contra Voldemort, hace seis años. No tienes ni idea de lo mal que lo pasé cuando creí que ibas morir y yo no podía hacer nada para curarte… Creí que me iba a morir de dolor si tú no sobrevivías"

"¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes, Harry? ¿Por qué has esperado hasta casi el día de mi boda para decírmelo?" seguía preguntando la castaña, intentando encontrar un sentido a lo que el ojiverde le decía.

"Porque soy un maldito cobarde. Porque no te das cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes" respondió Harry amargamente. Ya está, ya se lo había dicho. Y aunque le había costado, ahora se sentía en paz consigo mismo. "Golpeé a Jeff aquella noche porque estaba celoso: él había sido más listo y valiente que yo, y se me había adelantado; cuando vi que te besaba una rabia ciega me dominó y no pude evitar pegarle. No lo sentí por él; me alegré de haberlo hecho y me sentí satisfecho. Ya ves, tenía el orgullo herido y esa fue la única forma que encontré de restablecer una mínima parte de él…"

"Harry, yo…" intentó decir Hermione con voz temblorosa.

"No, déjame acabar, por favor. Ahora habrás podido deducir que la verdadera razón por la que me marché de Londres fue porque no podía seguir allí mientras estabas con otro hombre, no podía aguantar saber que otro hombre dormía todas las noches junto a ti, te hacía el amor y besaba tus labios mientras yo sólo podía lamentarme y soñar con besar tus labios. No podía soportar estar en la misma habitación que tú y no sentir deseos de acorralarte contra una pared y hacerte yo mismo el amor… Esos sentimientos, ese amor, ese deseo, estaban poniendo patas arriba mi vida y me hacían perder los nervios en muchas ocasiones" continuó el ojiverde, dejando totalmente perpleja y paralizada a Hermione. "Y sé que no tengo derecho a decirte esto ahora, a una semana de tu boda, pero necesitaba desahogarme de una vez, y por fin ahora he sido capaz de decirte todo esto. Perdóname, pero no voy a poder ir a tu boda ni ser el padrino, no lo soportaría"

Por fin acabó Harry, y durante unos segundos no dijeron nada. El moreno se encontraba agotado psicológicamente, pero satisfecho por lo que había conseguido; Hermione sin embargo estaba en estado de shock, no podía dar crédito a lo que le había dicho y tampoco encontraba palabras para expresar lo que sentía ante las revelaciones de su amigo.

"Yo… no sé qué decir. Todo esto me pilla por sorpresa, jamás habría creído que sentías todo eso" dijo Hermione, poniéndose de pie.

"Será mejor que te vayas" contestó Harry con voz débil, girándose por fin; su rostro se había convertido en una máscara de tristeza, resignación y amargura.

"Sí, será lo mejor…" dijo la castaña dirigiéndose hacia la salida acompañada por Harry. Una vez se puso el abrigo ayudada por éste se giró para mirarlo a los ojos. "Siento de verdad todo esto Harry, no debería haber pasado" la chica salió de la vivienda, y en el umbral de la puerta se giró una vez más. "Siento que no quieras venir; te vamos a echar mucho de menos"

Harry esbozó una sonrisa amarga: había hablado en plural. "Y yo a vosotros. Pásalo bien el día de tu boda; no dejes que nadie estropee el día más feliz de tu vida, ni siquiera yo". A continuación el moreno le dio un fuerte abrazo de despedida con el que intentó transmitirle lo que sentía; sin embargo pronto se separaron y Hermione se giró para marcharse de allí, para alejarse de ese hombre de increíbles ojos verdes que a apenas una semana de su boda con otro había conseguido alterar la estabilidad de sus sentimientos hasta el punto de no tener claro ahora si de verdad se estaba casando con el hombre con el que verdaderamente deseaba pasar el resto de su vida. Maldito Harry.

Éste por su parte entró de nuevo en su casa y se tumbó, agotado, en el sofá en el que momentos antes se había sentado la castaña. No estaba muy contento de cómo se había desarrollado los acontecimientos, él no deseaba habérselo dicho así, tan bruscamente, y por supuesto tampoco le había gustado que Hermione reaccionara casi huyendo de allí, pero lo importante era que se lo había dicho y que por fin, después de mucho tiempo, podría dormir tranquilo.

Sin darse apenas cuenta los ojos verdes de Harry se fueron cerrando poco a poco: había sido un día agotador, pero por suerte éste tocaba a su fin. El moreno se durmió en apenas unos segundos, con el corazón tranquilo y la mente en paz, acurrucado sobre sí mismo y respirando el aroma del perfume que el paso de Hermione había dejado impregnando el ambiente.


	3. Chapter 3

_Y aquí esta el ultimo cap…_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Y llegó el día cuya llegada Harry Potter más temía, el que tanto había deseado que jamás llegara: el día en el que, en el otro extremo del mundo, la mujer de su vida iba a casarse con un hombre que no era él.

Ese soleado día de principios de abril nada hacía presagiar que aquel era el día en el que definitivamente Harry iba a perder a Hermione. Intentando no pensar demasiado en la celebración que se llevaría a cabo en apenas unas horas en alguna iglesia de la capital inglesa, el moreno se levantó de la cama con dificultad en cuanto sonó el despertador y se sentó en el borde de ésta, intentando espabilarse. Sentía un terrible dolor de cabeza, fruto de la cantidad de alcohol que había tomado la noche anterior, cosa que últimamente hacía demasiado habitualmente; suspiró pesadamente cuando unos brazos de mujer le rodearon por la cintura y unos labios comenzaron a juguetear con el lóbulo de su oreja. Su última conquista, la cual había conocido en un bar la noche anterior y cuyo nombre no recordaba, seguía allí y no parecía dispuesta a marcharse; al contrario, las manos de aquella mujer se acercaron peligrosamente al borde de su ropa interior mientras sus labios descendían por el cuello del ojiverde. Éste se levantó rápidamente, alejándose de esa mujer como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica y le pidió que se fuera de allí; ya no la deseaba. Ella se resistió al principio pero después de que Harry le dejara claro que no quería prolongar su velada de la noche anterior, cogió todas sus pertenencias y se marchó de allí, indignada por el trato recibido. Probablemente habría creído que las caricias ardientes que el moreno le había dedicado durante esa noche estaban reservadas sólo para ella: no podía estar más equivocada.

Una vez la mujer se fue de su casa Harry se dedicó a recoger el desorden que habían provocado durante la pasada madrugada, borrando las huellas del paso de esa mujer desconocida. Una vez estuvo todo en su sitio el ojiverde desayunó rápidamente y se fue a trabajar: a pesar de que aquel era su día libre decidió acercarse al Ministerio australiano para seguir con su formación como auror. Eso le ayudaría a no pensar más que en su trabajo, de lo contrario acabaría por volverse loco de angustia.

El día transcurrió más rápido de lo que esperaba, y eso, unido a la cantidad de trabajo que le habían asignado, hizo que apenas pensara en la boda de su amiga, aunque por supuesto no había podido evitar acordarse de ello. Llegó a casa sobre las nueve de la noche, agotado y hambriento tras la dura jornada de trabajo. Mientras cenaba la poca comida que le quedaba en el frigorífico oyó el sonido del reloj que en ese momento avisaba de que eran las nueve y media de la noche en Sidney; haciendo un rápido cálculo mental concluyó que en esos momentos eran las once y media de la mañana en Londres. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa amarga aflorara a sus labios: en media hora Hermione se casaría con Jeff y pondría fin a las pocas esperanzas que Harry había albergado hasta ese momento de mantener una relación más estrecha con ella. De repente se le habían quitado las ganas de comer, así que recogió la comida, fregó los platos y se tumbó en el sofá en el cual ella había estado sentada apenas una semana antes.

Pero, si tanto la echaba de menos, ¿por qué no iba a Londres e intentaba hacerla entrar en razón, convencerla de que no se casara con Jeff? No, eso no era una película en la que el protagonista llega a la boda, hace una entrada triunfal a la ceremonia y después de dejar a todos boquiabiertos se lleva a la chica con él; no, en su caso no existía final feliz. No, eso era la vida real y ella le había dejado bien claro marchándose de esa forma que no sentía lo mismo que él y que se iba a casar con Jeff aunque supiera lo que Harry sentía por ella. Conforme se acercaba la hora del enlace la angustia del moreno iba aumentando pero él no podía hacer otra cosa que seguir encogido sobre sí mismo en el pequeño sofá de su sala de estar, sin hacer nada, lamentándose por enésima vez por no haber sido valiente cuando debía haberlo sido. No había servido de nada que le dijera a Hermione lo que de verdad sentía por ella, había llegado demasiado tarde y lo había pagado caro.

Tan sumido estaba Harry en la angustia y la desesperación que en un principio no oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta suavemente; al ver que nadie acudía a abrir el desconocido insistió, esta vez golpeándola más fuerte. Harry por fin reaccionó levantándose rápidamente del sofá extrañado, ya que no solía recibir muchas visitas a su casa desde que estaba en Sidney (aparte de todas las mujeres con las que se había acostado, que no eran pocas pero que no tenían la costumbre de ir a visitarlo). Una vez llegó a la entrada de su vivienda, tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, quedándose paralizado por la sorpresa en la entrada: Hermione, enfundada en un sencillo vestido blanco de novia sobre el que llevaba puesto un abrigo, le devolvía una mirada de determinación mezclada con nerviosismo desde el umbral de la puerta, sin moverse. La primera reacción de Harry fue la de mirar la hora en su reloj de pulsera: eran algo más de las diez de la noche en Sidney.

"Hermione, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó el moreno, alzando la vista del reloj para mirarla con incredulidad, todavía sujetando el pomo de la puerta.

Ella no contestó. Simplemente se limitó a mirar al ojiverde fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos verdes cuyo recuerdo desde hacía una semana no le dejaban dormir; ninguno de los dos hizo el menor movimiento: estaban atrapados en los ojos del otro, como si no existiera nada más en el mundo.

La castaña instintivamente se decidió a hacer el primer movimiento: alargando sus manos temblorosas hacia él lo tomó por ambas mejillas y atrajo su rostro al de ella lentamente hasta que apenas unos centímetros los separaron; Harry, pareciendo despertar del estado de shock en el que se encontraba, acortó esa mínima distancia hasta rozar los labios de Hermione con los suyos. Se besaron suavemente, con lentitud, sin prisa, dibujando los labios del otro con los propios, disfrutando del contacto. Había actuado sin pensar, no lo había podido evitar, pero le pareció que era lo correcto, que debía besarla y no volver a perder otra oportunidad… Era ahora o nunca. De hecho Harry no sabía que pasaba, por qué se había presentado allí Hermione, por qué no estaba en su boda en Londres… lo único que sabía era que ahora ella estaba allí, con él, y que por fin besaba los labios que tanto había anhelado; los de la mujer que durante tantos años había amado, la que tanto daño le había hecho, la que tanto sufrimiento le había provocado… pero sobre todo la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida.

Se separaron poco después para tomar aire, momento que Harry aprovechó para preguntar:

"¿Por qué has venido?"

"Porque es aquí donde debo estar" respondió Hermione con sencillez en un susurro; no añadió más y apenas unas milésimas de segundo más tarde volvían a besarse, esta vez con más fuerza. La mente de Harry poco a poco se iba desconectando, su cerebro iba dejando sitio a su corazón, la razón daba paso a los sentimientos… Y ya no pudo contenerse. El ojiverde entonces, en un arrebato de valentía y temiendo ser rechazado, intentó profundizar el beso; para su sorpresa la chica le franqueó el paso gustosa. Harry, dándose cuenta de que todavía estaban en el rellano de la escalera, tomó a Hermione por la cintura y la empujó con suavidad al interior de la vivienda al tiempo que cerraba la puerta tras ellos. Anduvieron torpemente y tropezándose hasta que la espalda de la castaña chocó con una pared, deteniendo su recorrido y provocando que a ella se le escapara un pequeño quejido que murió en los labios del moreno y que hizo que éste perdiera por completo la poca cordura que todavía conservaba.

Despojó a Hermione del abrigo que portaba sin separarse de sus labios y lo lanzó lejos de ellos para acto seguido tomarla con un brazo para acercarla a él mientras con la otra mano soltaba la pinza que sostenía el pelo de ella, liberando una cascada de rizos castaños; ella suspiró suavemente al tiempo que rodeaba el cuello del moreno con los brazos y lo abrazaba más estrechamente, profundizando el beso y provocando que Harry emitiera un suspiro que sonó como un gruñido. Dejó la boca de la castaña y siguiendo la línea de su mentón jugó con el lóbulo de su oreja para minutos después bajar hasta el cuello de la chica, donde se entretuvo durante un rato mientras ella suspiraba, extasiada, y revolvía el pelo negro azabache de su hasta entonces mejor amigo. La castaña deslizó las manos suavemente en un movimiento descendente, rozando el cuello, los hombros y el ancho y musculoso pecho del ojiverde sobre la camisa, provocando que un escalofrío lo recorriera y haciendo que se separara unos centímetros de ella; Hermione lo agarró por la camisa impidiendo que se alejara y lo atrajo hacia ella de nuevo para que siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo momentos antes.

Harry sonrió contra los labios de ella: no sabía lo que la chica quería, qué hacía allí, si de verdad lo amaba… Pero no le importó: hacía rato que no era dueño de sí mismo. Sólo importaba que la mujer de sus sueños estaba allí, con él, besándolo, abrazándolo… Sintió entonces cómo la castaña intentaba quitarle la camisa cuyos botones sin él darse cuenta había soltado; con un brusco tirón se la arrancó y Hermione pudo entonces acariciar el pecho del moreno a sus anchas. Las manos de éste, inquietas, dejaron el lugar que ocupaban y rozando la piel de Hermione por encima del vestido comenzaron a buscar el cierre de éste. Después de unos minutos de búsqueda infructuosa Harry se separó del cuello de la chica y totalmente fuera de sí tomó el vestido por los hombros y tiró de él hacia los lados, haciendo que se rasgara de arriba abajo, provocando que la castaña soltara un gemido ahogado al quedar únicamente en ropa interior.

"Yo… Lo siento" dijo el ojiverde contemplando el bonito vestido de novia, ahora roto, colgar entre sus dedos. "He perdido los nervios y…"

"Shhh…" lo acalló Hermione poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios mientras con la otra mano le hacía soltar la tela blanca y lo atraía hacia ella para juntar sus labios una vez más.

La amaba; siempre lo había hecho pero lo reafirmó cuando la tomó en brazos y sin dejar de besar sus suaves labios la llevó hasta su dormitorio, ese dormitorio que tantas mujeres habían frecuentado pero que sólo pertenecía a una, al igual que su corazón: Hermione Granger.

La dejó con suavidad sobre la cama y él se incorporó de nuevo jadeando para contemplarla durante unos segundos mientras se quitaba los pantalones, quedando únicamente en bóxers; recorrió con sus ojos verdes ojos el cuerpo de Hermione, maravillándose por sus formas, hasta llegar a los ojos miel de ella, que le pedían que siguiera. Harry al reparar en la muda súplica que reflejaban los ojos de la castaña se recostó sobre ella en la cama y la volvió a besar como no la había besado nunca: con fuerza, pasión, como si estuviera hambriento… Y de hecho lo estaba: hambriento de ella, de esa mujer que durante tantos años había deseado, había amado, y que ahora se entregaba a él como si no existiera nada más.

Se devoraron los labios con fiereza mientras Hermione hundía los dedos en el cabello oscuro de Harry, tirando de él; éste acariciaba el abdomen de la castaña con una mano mientras con la otra aguantaba su peso para no aplastarla. Sin embargo el moreno pronto dirigió sus manos hacia el cierre del sujetador de la castaña, y separándose de sus labios hizo que ésta se reincorporara lo justo para poder introducir una mano bajo su cuerpo y poder soltarlo. Cuando lo consiguió lo retiró con rabia del cuerpo de la chica y lo tiró lejos, y después de darle un corto beso en los labios dejó su boca y siguió un camino descendente dejando un reguero saliva allí donde había ido depositando pequeños besos hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus senos, donde se detuvo provocando que Hermione soltara un suave gemido de queja. Harry sonrió: deseaba hacerle sentir a la castaña una mínima parte de lo que ella le estaba haciendo sentir con el leve roce de sus labios o de las yemas de los dedos y parecía que lo estaba consiguiendo.

Siguió pues su camino y atrapó con los labios uno de los senos de esa mujer que lo estaba volviendo loco; ésta emitió un fuerte gemido de placer en respuesta, así que Harry siguió lamiendo y besando los senos de Hermione largo rato mientras ella gemía y jadeaba incesantemente, y no dejaba de dar tirones de pelo al ojiverde haciendo que éste jadeara y gruñera de vez en cuando.

Un rato después, habiendo dejado la piel de Hermione enrojecida y muy sensible al tacto Harry siguió el camino que había interrumpido, llegando al plano vientre de la castaña; separó sus labios de la suave piel de ella y fijó su verde mirada en la larga y pálida cicatriz que surcaba la piel de su estómago en diagonal de derecha a izquierda, fruto de la maldición que la chica recibió el día de la batalla contra Voldemort. Esa era la cicatriz de la herida que le había abierto los ojos, la herida que le había hecho darse cuenta del amor que sentía hacia su mejor amiga, la herida con la que había dado comienzo todo; la rozó con la yema de los dedos suavemente, como si temiera que pudiera pasarle algo, agradeciendo mentalmente el haber descubierto la mujer que era su mejor amiga en realidad, mientras Hermione, inmóvil, observaba al moreno conmovida y disfrutaba de sus suaves caricias entre leves suspiros. Cuando el ojiverde, minutos después, salió del trance en el que parecía haberse sumido reanudó su actividad anteriormente interrumpida con más energía y ganas, dispuesto a recompensar a la castaña por todo el sufrimiento que le había causado.

Llevó sus labios al vientre de la chica y esta vez recorrió la cicatriz con los labios con una lentitud que a Hermione le pareció desesperante pero que el moreno disfrutó; sin embargo no se entretuvo mucho más: su cuerpo le exigía que tomara por fin lo que era suyo. Así pues retiró los últimos restos de tela que los cubrían y por fin ambos quedaron desnudos por completo.

Harry sin perder tiempo se posicionó entre las piernas de la castaña; entonces buscó esos ojos miel que tanto amaba y al ver la determinación grabada en ellos no lo pensó más y la penetró por fin, arrancando gemidos agónicos de las profundidades de sus gargantas. El moreno, cuando se recobró un poco, comenzó a moverse lentamente, saliendo y entrando con lentitud; sin embargo aumentó el ritmo cuando la castaña le exigió que así lo hiciera. Ambos ya no podían hacer otra cosa que gemir a un volumen cada vez más alto, incapaces ni siquiera de decir el nombre del otro a pesar de lo mucho que deseaban hacerlo.

Cuando Harry creyó que no soportaría tanto placer llegó al clímax a la vez que Hermione, diciendo por fin su nombre en un fuerte gemido; durante varios minutos ninguno de los dos se movió, todavía disfrutando de las sensaciones que acababan de experimentar. Al cabo del rato Harry, sujetando el peso de su cuerpo con dificultad con ambos brazos para evitar aplastar a la castaña, besó su sudorosa frente con suavidad para acto seguido apoyar la suya propia sobre la de ella, quedando sus labios separados por pocos milímetros y rozándose las puntas de sus narices. Harry no abrió los ojos ni se movió: no quería afrontar lo que venía después; ahora ella le explicaría la verdadera razón de que estuviera allí, la verdadera razón de lo que había ocurrido, y le diría que no lo amaba y que se debía marchar. Y eso le dolía muchísimo, más de lo que le gustaría admitir, porque no podía negar que haber hecho el amor con Hermione, la mujer que más amaba en el mundo, no se podía comparar con haberlo ello con cualquier otra mujer. Jamás se había sentido tan a merced de alguien; él solía ser el dueño de la situación, pero esta vez había sido Hermione la que con una mirada, un leve gesto o un suave gemido le había indicado qué hacer, cómo y con cuánta intensidad. Y le había gustado que así hubiera sido.

Sin embargo, como todo, ese momento mágico había tocado a su fin; Harry salió de Hermione y se tumbó a su lado, mirando al techo de la habitación sin moverse ni decir nada, temiendo que en cualquier momento la castaña dijera las palabras que no iba a poder soportar oír. Fue de nuevo ella la que tomó la iniciativa.

"Harry…" dijo Hermione con voz suave, rompiendo el tenso silencio. El nombrado no hizo ningún movimiento ni dijo nada, esperando que continuara. "… te amo".

Dos palabras que lo dejaron totalmente descolocado. El moreno, sorprendido, se giró tan rápido para mirarla que se hizo daño en el cuello; la miró fijamente a los ojos: sí, en ellos se veía felicidad, amistad, preocupación… pero sobre todo se veía amor. Sin embargo Harry sólo pudo preguntar:

"¿¡Qué?!"

"Ya me has oído… Te amo" respondió ella sonriendo ampliamente. Harry no pudo más que sonreír en respuesta; era como un sueño. Lo último que esa mañana habría creído que le sucedería era que le haría el amor a la mujer que tanto amaba y que ésta le diría después que sentía lo mismo que él.

"Pero deberías estar casándote con Jeff, no aquí conmigo, en el otro extremo del mundo" comentó a su pesar el ojiverde; al fin y al cabo con quien estaba prometida la castaña era con Jeff, no con él, y llevaba mucho tiempo preparando su boda. Hermione suspiró profundamente, y se recostó en el pecho del moreno, abrazándolo.

"Lo sé. Sin embargo después de la charla que tuvimos la semana pasada algo dentro de mí cambió, o más bien despertó, pero no quise asumir que mis sentimientos habían cambiado. Ya no estaba segura de que fuera Jeff el hombre con el que quería pasar el resto de mi vida, pero dejé pasar el tiempo" explicó la chica, casi hablando consigo misma. "Y hoy, mientras esperaba para entrar a la iglesia me he dado cuenta: no podía casarme con Jeff porque no lo amaba; te amaba a ti. Me había dado cuenta por fin, pero quizá fuera demasiado tarde".

Harry escuchaba atentamente todo lo que le contaba. Para él no había sido fácil asumir que amaba a su amiga y que ella se iba a casar con otro; ahora se daba cuenta de que para ella tampoco había sido nada fácil todo aquello.

"Y entonces hablé con Luna…" prosiguió Hermione. "… ella me escuchó y me ayudó a decidirme. Y aquí estoy, contigo, en el otro extremo del mundo. Salí de allí corriendo, alejándome de una vida que no quería… así que puedes suponer que Luna no es una buena influencia…" Ambos rieron ante el comentario; otro favor más que añadir a la larga lista de favores que le debía a Luna, pensó Harry.

"Te amo, Hermione" dijo Harry cuando paró de reír, dándole suaves besos en los dedos de la mano que ella tenía posada en su pecho. "No sabes cuánto me alegro de que estés aquí conmigo. Entiendo que no ha sido nada fácil renunciar a todo lo que habías planeado durante tanto tiempo"

Hermione acarició al ojiverde en la mejilla, apenas rozando su piel con las yemas de los dedos; a continuación depositó un beso sobre la cicatriz en forma de rayo de Harry de la misma forma en que él lo había hecho con la suya minutos antes.

"No, no ha sido fácil. Pero creo que ha merecido la pena" contestó la castaña volviendo a su anterior posición. Volvió a suspirar largamente y continuó. "Hoy he tenido que tomar la decisión más dura de mi vida: elegir entre los dos hombres que más quiero en el mundo. Y como siempre, tú has salido ganando…" este comentario hizo que la sonrisa del moreno se ensanchara aún más si eso era posible. "Realmente no sé cómo he podido tardar tanto en darme cuenta, pero tú me abriste los ojos: no te das cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes" prosiguió Hermione citando una de las frases que Harry había dicho la semana anterior. Entonces ella le abrazó con fuerza, intentando decirle con gestos lo que tan difícil resultaba decir con palabras; él correspondió al abrazo. "Siento mucho todo lo que has sufrido por mi culpa durante estos años; de verdad que no tenía ni idea de lo que sentías… He estado totalmente ciega"

"No tienes que disculparte por nada…" interrumpió Harry con un susurro, conmovido por las palabras de la chica.

"Pero siento sobre todo el haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta de lo que mi corazón sentía realmente; te he hecho esperar demasiado…"

"Eso tampoco importa ya; eres la única mujer que he amado y amaré. Habría esperado por ti eternamente" dijo el moreno. Hermione separó su rostro del de Harry para mirarlo a los ojos, emocionada; antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para replicar éste la acalló con un beso: sobraban las palabras.

* * *

_Y acaba esta historia. Gracias a todos los que os habeis molestado en leer esta historia (aunque no hayais dejado review ¬¬…) y sobre todo gracias a percy, Rosalie Lilian Hale y Smithback por hacerme saber que todavía no he matado de aburrimiento a todo el mundo…_

_Gracias de nuevo. Un saludo a todos!!_


End file.
